


Gaining Ground

by Tasyfa



Series: A Scattered Handful [7]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Coda, M/M, POV Alex Manes, do not copy to other sites, mention of Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Alex is moving forward, finally free of his father's shadow.Set a few weeks after 2x13.
Relationships: Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Series: A Scattered Handful [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527596
Comments: 27
Kudos: 68





	Gaining Ground

After, when they lay sweaty and panting, Alex began to laugh. He felt Forrest chuckle against his shoulder. "I hope that isn't a critique." 

"Hardly." He glanced down to find Forrest looking up, meeting his eyes with an encouraging smile. "I just, I feel free, in a way I never have before."

"Yeah." Forrest had a pleased expression that was becoming familiar with repetition: part genuine joy in Alex's self-discovery, part pride in his own role in that journey, and part empathy. He'd been there before and had long since come through the other side. 

On his bad days, it could frustrate and embarrass Alex to feel like he was so far behind; a child needing to be led by the hand. But that was all in his head, because the hand Forrest offered him time and again didn't lead Alex anywhere. It simply got him to his feet to make his own way forward. 

"So," Alex began, stroking a hand over Forrest's shoulder and down the softly defined curves of his arm, draped across Alex's chest, "is it alright if I stay?" 

He hadn't, yet. It hadn't been the disappearing act he'd made a bad habit of before - he'd graduated to a conscious kiss goodnight - but until right now, the prospect of spending sunrise anywhere but alone had still scared him. 

Alex didn't miss the flash of surprise that melted into a warm, cheeky grin. "Depends. Are you going to make me breakfast?" 

"I can make coffee and pour cereal," Alex offered, both of them laughing at his declaration. He slid down the bed to kiss Forrest. "Or I can take you to the Crashdown." 

"Yeah?" Forrest murmured against his lips. 

Alex smiled, sure in a way he'd been waiting what seemed like a lifetime to feel. 

Time with Michael had always been snatched; secretive. Alex's decision, if not his choice, exactly. They were friends in the daylight now. And while something still simmered between them, Alex wasn't ready to dip his toes in that water yet. He already knew it ran deeper than his swimming ability. 

But this, this he could navigate. Spending the night here, with Forrest, and the morning in the diner. This was his chosen lane, his desired speed. 

This was _good_.

"Yeah," he confirmed, still smiling. "I'll even let you talk my ear off about that new finding you were so excited over." 

"Oh, man, it is _on_ ," Forrest crowed, kissing him again, and then their laughter faded in favour of more kisses and hands on skin. 

Moonlight streaming through the window picked out the coloured strands of Forrest's hair as he moved to cover Alex, rendering it a silvered blue, and Alex gave himself up to the moment and the man, the trust and the truths he was learning in this bed. 

It was precisely where he wanted to be. 

[Et fini]


End file.
